


Grandpa and Grandma's bedtime story time

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a thing that Coulson and May adore more than relaxing at the end of the day, waiting for their grandchildrens and tell them a bedtime story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa and Grandma's bedtime story time

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed to me that a Philinda fic was what we were missing. I don't know about you, but May would be a pretty badass granny.

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were so many things. They were agents, they were the leaders of one of the most powerful secret organizations in the world, they were husband and wife, but they were mostly the “adoptive” parents of a bizarre team of super-spies, haker and scientists.

 

That's why, despite everything, there wasn't something they loved more than be grandparents. There were hard times in their family. Misunderstandings and unspoken words, lies and betrayals, but for some years now reigned harmony. Their "children" had found love in each other's arms and they couldn't be happier than that. (this doesn't remove the threats they made to Ward if he ever even thought of doing harm to Skye, so as a precaution).

 

They each had a pair of beautiful children, and since the time when Bobbi went into his office to announce that she and Lance were expecting a baby (No one was surprised by the news) is that Phil and Melinda knew that doing the grandparents would be the best moment in their days.

 

Ward and Skye had two kids, Lucas and Ava, 6 and 3 years old. Lance and Bobbi had two daughters, Isabelle and Victoria, 8 and 4 years old as Fitzsimmons had two perfectly identical 7 years old twins , Oliver and Sebastian.

 

Every single child knew that, every night at the same hour, immediately after their homeworks and baths, the appointment was in their Grandparent's room for the bedtime story.

 

"Grandma, Grandma!" shouted excitedly Ava, while Ward lift her to make her get on the bed, "Can you read us Alice in Wonderland?"

 

"I don't know honey" said May embracing her "Maybe your cousins want another story"

 

"Grandpa" said Lucas, while Coulson was returning from the bathroom in his pajamas "Can you tell me one of your stories about Captain America?"

 

"Honey" said Skye "Maybe your grandpa is tired of telling them"

 

"Really?" Asked Lance amused, as he held Victoria in his arms.

 

"Oh honey" Grant said, smiling "That was a good joke"

 

"It dosn't offend me just because it's damn true" Coulson said smiling.

 

"We're not late right?" Oliver asked , dragging his brother by his arm.

 

"Lucas told us you would have told us one of your stories about Cap grandpa" Sebastian said.

 

"Sorry we are late" Jemma said, smiling, "We have been working late and the boys wanted to be with us"

 

"No problem" said May, while Victoria also joined the group "We haven't yet begun”

 

"Fitz, me, you, Call of Duty, now" said Lance

 

"If you care to lose" said Fitz "You join us Ward?"

 

"And miss Hunter's face?" Asked Ward "I am all yours"

 

"And you girls?" Asked Skye "Cup of tea and a chat between women?"

 

"We are free for nearly an hour" said Bobbi "I don't see why not"

 

"Oh, did you hear about Tripp? He is dating a new girl! Someone called Nancy "said Simmons, following the girls out the door.

 

"And now that adults are gone" said May "What do you want tonight?"

 

"Alice in Wonderland" the three girls cried in chorus.

 

May then turned briefly to see her husband completely dozen in questions from the three boys in the group.

 

"Once upon a time there was once a little girl named Alice ..." May started to read.

 

Ah, the joys of being grandparents.

 


End file.
